In recent years, a navigation device has been widespread, which searches and presents a route from a starting point to a destination, and thereby guides a mobile body to the destination along the searched route. In a case where a current position of the mobile body deviates from a guide route, then in general, the navigation device performs a re-search (“re-routing”) for a route from the current position to the destination, and guides the re-searched route.
For example, a navigation device of Patent Document 1 determines that the re-search for the route is necessary in a case where a current position mark displayed on an expressway is corrected onto a general road by a dragging operation performed by a user. Then, the navigation device re-searches a route from the corrected current position to an entrance interchange located forward in a traveling direction, and guides the re-searched route.